


Imagine…Talking To Sam About Having Kids

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Talking To Sam About Having Kids

“How many more years you think we can keep this up?” said Sam, one night after a particularly rough hunt. You shrugged and gave him that look you’d been giving him the past six months.

“Years?” you said skeptically, Sam’s hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Nothing major happening anymore. Now might be a good time to you know…stop,” he said, glancing over at the college application form that’d been sitting on his desk for a few weeks.

“There’s a cute house for sale about fifteen minutes from here. We wouldn’t be far from Dean or Cas,” you said, trying to keep your excitement down. Sam and you had gotten to this point in the conversation many times before his face soured.

“Want to check it out this weekend?” he said, for once a smile crossing his lips. You raised your eyebrows and he nodded. “Yeah, let’s really do it. Do the whole playing house in the suburbs thing,” he said, taking a seat next to you.

“How much playing house? You know I don’t…” you said, trying to find the best way to phrase it.

“It’s okay that you don’t want kids, Y/N. I just want you,” he said, tucking your hair behind your ear. You furrowed your brow.

“But you always look so giddy when I handle a kid on a case, like you’re proud or imagining something,” you said, searching for any waiver in his eyes. But there wasn’t anything to find.

“I’m always proud, you just don’t notice as much. You and me, we’re a family and that’s all I’m ever going to need,” said Sam. You gave him a smile as he offered a chaste kiss in return.

“Thank you Sam,” you said as you noticed he’d barely pulled away.

“You’re very welcome, Y/N,” he said, bringing his lips to yours again as you knew Sam Winchester alone would always be more than enough for you.


End file.
